Tables and other furniture often have legs or supports that extend from the ground or a floor to support a work surface, such as a tabletop of a table or a seat of a chair. Often, the manufacture of such chairs or tables requires the legs to be attached to corners or other locations of the structure defining the work surface or seating surface. For instance, legs may be required to be attached near the four corners of a rectangular tabletop in some table designs. Depending on the design and manufacturing capabilities of a manufacturer, it may be necessary to permit the legs to be located in one of a number of locations to account for changes in tables that may result from the manufacturing process used to make the components of the article of furniture. This may be done by simply fastening a leg directly to the underside of a tabletop at these different locations.
The design of some furniture, however, may seek to maintain a desired aesthetic effect that would prevent an installer or fabricator from merely placing legs or supports in any location necessary to make the article of furniture. For instance, an undesirable location of the legs of a table may detract from the aesthetic effect sought by a particular table design. This may be particularly true for designs for tables that have very large tabletops, such as tabletops that have an area of at least forty-five square feet. It should be appreciated that such an undesirable location may be necessary for some manufacturers due to tolerance problems or other issues associated with mass producing an article of furniture in accordance with a particular design.
A new leg or support attachment device is needed that may permit the manufacture of an article of furniture to be achieved such that the furniture is able to be produced using mass production technologies while also permitting the article of furniture to be fabricated so that a desired aesthetic effect is not negatively impacted from the changes needed to the design to account for tolerance of manufacturing issues or other design implementation problems associated with mass manufacturing.